


said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone...

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Carrie Underwood lyrics, Fairy Tail is gone, Fairy Tail is still the best guild, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Introspection, Missing Friends, Seven Year Gap, and they don't know what to do, angsty pants are on, so many feels, they are the ones who miss them the most, thinking about their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and every one of them carried a memory in their hearts of their Fairy friends. Even if Fairy Tail never returned, they would ensure that their legend would never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone...

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY am getting caught up in Fairy Tail (haha, not really) and just finished the Seven Year Gap episode. Can you tell I was hit by massive, massive feels and had to stay up way too late writing this?
> 
> Enjoy, loves.
> 
> Lyrics from Carrie Underwood's song See You Again.

_said goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone…_

* * *

 

_~Lyon~_

They were _gone_.

Fairy Tail, the indomitable Fairy Tail, was _gone_. He’d never, ever thought he’d admit it, but he missed them. And yes, even Gray. They had changed him, made him snap out of his homicidal haze, and given him a new chance at life.

How was the world supposed to be the same without the rowdiest, most open hearted, kindest, and best beloved guild in all of Fiore? Already, he knew life wouldn’t be the same.

It wouldn’t be the same, Lyon knew, until Fairy Tail was home again in their rightful place.

_Come back, Fairy Tail._

* * *

 

_faded into the setting sun, you slipped away_

_but i won’t cry ‘cause i know i’ll never be lonely_

_~Ultear~_

She felt like such a _coward_.

She had _seen_ the dragon, _seen_ them be destroyed.

And she had done _nothing_.

Too interested in saving her own skin, she hadn’t even considered that the great Fairy Tail, the guild who had brushed aside her own as if they were nothing more than bugs in their faces, might need help.

She had left them to death by dragon, her newly rediscovered brother among them.

They were gone, and Ultear didn’t allow herself to hope. There was no place in this situation for hope.

_Come back, Fairy Tail._

* * *

 

_for you are the stars to me, you are the light i follow_

_i can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_~Jellal~_

He had _felt_ her. Felt her soul brush against his. Her strong, warrior soul couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else’s. She was his only light in a world of unending night.

Shirtless, humiliated, brought low, he still had enough strength to offer to her.

_Erza… Don’t lose… Don’t lose, Erza._

He could only hope it was enough.

A few days later, whispers had gone around. They all said the same thing.

_Fairy Tail is gone._

_Dragon attack._

_Tenrou Island was obliterated._

_Fairy Tail._

**_Gone._ **

For the first time in a long time, Jellal allowed himself tears.

_ Come back, Fairy Tail. _

 

* * *

 

_calling me back in time, back to you_

_in a place far away, where the water meets the sky_

_~Romeo~_

His family was _gone_ and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

His father wanted him to smile. How was he supposed to smile without them? Their guild was in tatters, broken, shattered, unrecognizable. Where was the Fairy Tail of old? Their honor trampled into the dust. They were made a mockery by every other guild that hadn’t contained friends. Only Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had even dared to associate with the fallen greats.

His friends, family, brothers, sisters, mentors, _his **family** were **gone**_.

There were times when Romeo felt as if his heart would break.

_Come back, Fairy Tail._

* * *

 

_the thought of it makes me smile,_

_you are my tomorrow_

They mourned.

Each and every one of them carried a memory in their hearts of their Fairy friends. Even if Fairy Tail never returned, they would ensure that their legend would never be forgotten.

* * *

 

_sometimes i feel my heart is breaking,_

_but i stay strong and i hold on because i know_

Mest stared out over the sea.

_We **will** see you again, Fairy Tail. _

_It’s only a matter of time._


End file.
